


New Traditions

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: blainesebastian on tumblr requested: Since we’re going with fall themes, a seblaine prompt for them going on a hay ride? Can be spooky or romantic or both, all up to you but sharing a blanket is a must ;)---Sebastian finds himself pulling into the makeshift gravel parking lot of a farm in New Jersey, despite his attempts at changing their plans for the weekend. When Blaine gets an idea he sticks with it, and for this particular fall day, Sebastian’s boyfriend decides they are going on a hayride.They’re about two hours outside of the city, Sebastian’s morning spent driving them to their destination as Blaine regaled tails of hayrides past. The shorter man hasn’t gone since he was a kid, and he is so excited to start back an old tradition all these years later with the man he loves.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	New Traditions

Sebastian finds himself pulling into the makeshift gravel parking lot of a farm in New Jersey, despite his attempts at changing their plans for the weekend. When Blaine gets an idea he sticks with it, and for this particular fall day, Sebastian’s boyfriend decides they are going on a hayride.

They’re about two hours outside of the city, Sebastian’s morning spent driving them to their destination as Blaine regaled tails of hayrides past. The shorter man hasn’t gone since he was a kid, and he is so excited to start back an old tradition all these years later with the man he loves.

It’s a cool Saturday afternoon in October, the sun shining warmly over New Jersey but not enough to keep the wind completely at bay. Both men are bundled up in sweaters and scarves, to keep off the cold during their weekend venture outdoors, Blaine wearing one of his favorite cashmeres and Sebastian wearing a knit crew that his boyfriend had man-handled him into because “I want cute pictures today, Sebastian!”

Sebastian looks over at Blaine who is jumping out of the car as soon as it’s in park, taking a whiff of the fall air, a toothy grin on his face. Blaine loves fall, it’s by far his favorite season. He loves nothing more than bundling up in his favorite sweaters, sipping cider, and watching the leaves change color.

Sebastian, on the other hand, doesn’t really have a favorite season. If he had to choose, he might say summer because that meant afternoons at the pool, Blaine shirtless more often than not, but then again, winter was pretty good too because Blaine was more likely to cuddle up close (and cuddling usually led to more nefarious acts).

But seasons aside, Blaine is his favorite everything, which is why he doesn’t complain as a piece of gravel worms its way into his sneaker during their walk toward the hayride check-in. Instead he just slinks an arm around Blaine’s waist, as the other man rambles about how much fun they’re going to have,

“I can’t believe you’ve never been on a hayride. It is a quintessential fall tradition!” Blaine says for at least the fifth time in the last few days, “and afterwards they have a pumpkin patch, so we’ll definitely be doing that. I was thinking we could find two big ones and then we can carve them tonight after dinner?” Sebastian laughs as his boyfriend’s honey eyes sparkle, not sure anymore if it’s from the sun reflecting or just some sort of Blaine magic.

They make it to the check-in, a small barn-like structure with a cut-out window. There’s a smiling, older woman with her silver hair pulled up in a bun helping patrons as they step up to the counter. There are a few groups in front of them, all families, parents grasping over-excited children’s hands, ready for their first hayride just like Blaine had over twenty years ago.

Soon enough, the families clear out, and it’s their turn, the woman at the window gesturing them over, “How can I help you gentlemen today?” The woman asks, that same warm smile planted on her face.

“We’d like two tickets for the hayride, please.” Blaine replies, smiling bright, “It’s his first time.” He adds sending a thumb Sebastian’s way.

“First time, huh? Well, you’re sure to have fun then!” She gives Sebastian a wink, “And would you like to purchase one of our fleece throw blankets?” She asks gesturing to the small blankets stacked up behind her, “It can get a bit chilly out there on those rides sometimes.”

Sebastian looks back at the blankets and is in no way surprised by Blaine’s response once he sees the pumpkin print. “Yes! They’re so cute with the little pumpkins!”

“I know, right?” The women replies as she types something into the register before turning back to Blaine, “Alrighty, so two adult tickets and one throw—that’ll be $60 even.”

Sebastian’s eyes bug at the price, “60 bucks for a hayride and a blanket?” He exclaims, causing the woman to frown slightly. Blaine shushes him, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and giving it a squeeze, as he hands over his debit card with the other, giving the woman an apologetic smile.

“Please, ignore him. I certainly do.” Blaine tells the woman, letting out a light chuckle, promptly earning a glare from Sebastian. The woman laughs then, handing Blaine back his card, along with a throw and two tickets.

“You boys have fun.” She tells them with one final smile and a wave. Blaine tugs the hand of a now disgruntled Sebastian, pulling him toward the area marked as “hayride pick up.”

“I can’t believe you just paid $60 so we can sit on a bunch of dead grass and end up with itchy asses.” Sebastian whines. Blaine merely rolls his eyes, before giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

“It’ll be worth it.” Blaine promises, “Besides, last week we went out to your favorite bar and spent $40 on drinks that we could have made at home for much less, so I don’t want to hear it, mister.” He gives Sebastian an unimpressed look, the other man turning his eyes away from his boyfriend, caught, and toward the winding line of people in front of them.

“You do realize we’re the only people here above 12 that aren’t parents, right?” Sebastian sighs, slipping an arm around Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine hums, watching as one of the trucks pulls up, farm employees quickly unloading and loading the hayride with the next group of families. They shuffle forward as the line moves, only two other families left ahead of them when the ride is all full. In the distance, another truck is pulling toward them, so they won’t have to wait too long for their turn.

“Maybe next time we come we will be.” Blaine says offhand, a few moments late. Sebastian blinks, looking down at Blaine in confusion.

“Will be what?” He asks, but Blaine just gives him a smile and turns back to where a new truck has pulled up. Sebastian lets Blaine pull him forward by the hand to the step ladder used to help patrons on and off the large hayrides, following behind his boyfriend up onto the flatbed, both taking a seat on a large bail.

Blaine pulls his hand free from Sebastian’s, instead looping his arm through the other mans and scooting as close to him as possible, their bodies touching from foot to shoulder. Their ride takes off, the truck pulling the flatbed through a vast corn maze, complete with decorative scarecrows and polls covered in twinkle lights. The sun has started to set, sending the maze into a dusty overlay of pinks and oranges. With the loss of the sunshine, the wind starts to pick up, sending a shiver down Blaine’s spine.

“How about we use that $60 blanket you just bought?” Sebastian sighs, kissing Blaine behind his ear.

“It wasn’t $60 for just the blanket.” Blaine grumbles, taking the throw out from under his arm and unrolling it from its bundle.

Sebastian grabs one end of the blanket, helping Blaine unravel it entirely, “I know, killer, you know I’m only teasing.” He says bumping the other with his shoulder, as they spread the warm fleece across both of their laps.

Blaine rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, a lazy smile gracing his lips, as the truck gently bumps along through the corn maze, “Thank you for coming with me today.” He starts, “I know it wasn’t your first choice for a Saturday afternoon.”

Sebastian gives Blaine a soft smile and kisses his hair, “You know I’ll do anything for you.” He admits, because it’s true. The Sebastian Smythe of old would have grimaced at the idea of a romantic hayride and sharing a pumpkin print blanket, but the Sebastian Smythe that’s Blaine Anderson’s boyfriend of eight years will only grimace a little, because he’ll do anything to make the curly-haired man smile.

Blaine arches his neck, locking honey irises with seafoam green, “I know.” Around them lively chatter of families sound through the crisp autumn air, kids filled with glee at the sight of corn stocks and crows, but Blaine and Sebastian just sit close, paying no mind to anyone but each other.

Sebastian kisses Blaine again, this time on the lips and as long as family-friendly PDA can warrant, “And I’d like that.” He says off-hand, resulting in a look of confusion in Blaine’s eyes.

Sebastian pulls his arm out from the loop it’s in with Blaine’s, instead engulfing his boyfriend in an embrace of both of his arms. The hayride hits a particularly large bump, both men and the rest of the families on board letting out exclamations of laughter and surprise, but the moment passes quickly, the furrow of Blaine’s brow still present,

“You’d like what?” He asks, and Sebastian smiles.

“Us being parents next time we come here.” And the kiss he receives in response definitely crosses the line of family-friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
